1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to detection technology, and particularly relates to a detection system and a detection method for detecting a distance value between a light source and a group of optical films of a back light module.
2. Description of Related Art
Back light modules are widely used as a light source for a detection instrument or a display device. Usually, a direct type backlight module includes a light source and a group of optical films facing the light source. A luminance value of the light emitted from the back light module is affected by a distance between the light source and the optical films. A detection system is needed to detect the luminance value of the light for getting optimal luminance parameters. The parameters include a number of lights in the light source, a space between the lights of the light source, types of optical films and a distance value between the light source and the optical films. Present detection system for detecting the luminance value includes a supporting frame for supporting the optical films and a base for locating the light source. The distance between the supporting frame and the base cannot be changed during detection. Therefore, if the luminance value is not matching with the demand, the distance between the supporting frame and the base cannot be adjusted to get a new luminance value.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detection system and detection method to overcome the above-mentioned limitations.